


the camp

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Addiction, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Anger, Drugs, M/M, Sex, Teacher/Student Roleplay, resocialisation, teacher!Louis
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Na obozach zdarzają się różne rzeczy. Ta zdecydowanie pozostanie w pamięci tej dwójki na zawsze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the camp

**Author's Note:**

> Pisane z Darią w listopadzie 2012.

\- Ale… Ale Mamo! W te wakacje miałem jechać z Zaynem i Liamem na Woodstock!

\- Tak, żebym później znowu musiała po Ciebie przyjeżdżać, bo albo wdałeś się w bójkę, albo znowu się naćpałeś! Harry, wysłanie Cię na ten obóz pomoże Ci, rozumiesz?

\- Ta, niby w czym? A w ogóle co Cię obchodzi, co robię? Mamo, ma osiemnaście lat! Daj mi w końcu spokój!

\- Ale rozum to masz góra pięciolatka, mój drogi! Albo się zgadzasz jechać na ten obóz, albo sobie jedź z tymi swoimi koleżkami i nie wracaj więcej do domu!

Chciałem już jej coś powiedzieć, ale zrezygnowałem z tego. Westchnąłem cicho. Nie miałem wyjścia. Niby co bym zrobił? Gdzie bym zamieszkał? Ech, szkoda gadać. Aż nie chce mi się o tym wszystkim myśleć. Dlaczego życie jest takie niesprawiedliwe?! Mruknąłem ciche “Dobrze, Mamo” i poszedłem do swojego pokoju, żeby się spakować.

Kiedy już przekroczyłem próg drzwi do swojego pokoju, wyciągnąłem walizkę i zacząłem wrzucać do niej niedbale ubrania.

\- Pierdolony obóz! – warknąłem.

Kiedy kończyłem dopakowywać ostatnie rzeczy do torby, mój telefon zawibrował, informując mnie o nowej wiadomości. Wziąłem go do ręki i odczytałem ją.

Od: Zayn  
Siema, stary! Jak tam przygotowania na nasz wypad na najlepszą noc w naszym życiu? :D x

Westchnąłem cicho, po czym zacząłem stukać w ekran w celu napisania odpowiedzi na jego smsa.

Do: Zayn

Nijak. Moja Matka zwariowała, i każe mi jechać na jakiś pojebany obóz “Dla Trudnej Młodzieży”. No kurwa, pojebało tę kobietę! Chuj strzelił nasze plany!

Na odpowiedź nie musiałem czekać długo, bo niemalże pojawiła się natychmiastowo.

Od: Zayn

Pierdolisz. Powiedz, że to jest jakiś żart.

Do: Zayn

Nie…

Od: Zayn

Kurwa… Na ile jedziesz?

Do: Zayn

Całe dwa miechy. 

Od: Zayn

Przejebane… Przetrwaj i przeżyj. Może ci coś tam podeślę, jeśli oczywiście chcesz :p

Do: Zayn 

Wiesz, że nie pogardzę czymkolwiek na odstresowanie. Dobra, ja już muszę jechać. Nara :(

From: Zayn

Trzymaj się, stary! Do zobaczenia.

~*~

\- Dzień dobry, imię i nazwisko, proszę - powitał mnie melodyjny głos recepcjonistki.

\- Dla kogo dobry, dla tego dobry. Harry Styles - odpowiedziałem beznamiętnie.

\- Ach, to ty jesteś Harry. Twoja mama do nas dzwoniła. Grupa pana Tomlinsona, macie zajęcia za kilka minut w sali 004. A tu masz kluczyki twojego pokoju. 69, pierwsze piętro.

\- Dzięki - odparłem młodej kobiecie i skierowałem się w stronę pokoju. 

Gdy otworzyłem drzwi, zobaczyłem jedno łóżko, ale małżeńskie. Hmm…. jednoosobówka, to dobrze. Nikt nie będzie mi truł dupy. Postawiłem walizkę gdzieś w kącie i rzuciłem torbę na łóżko. Pozasłaniałem wszystkie okna, za wyjątkiem balkonowego. Nie chcę, żeby ktoś widział, co robię. Moim widoczkiem był jakże “uroczy” las. Cisza, spokój i zapach czystego powietrza. Zajebiście. Nie, no kurwa, lepiej być nie mogło.

A jednak…

~*~

\- Dobrze kochani, nazywam się Louis Tomlinson i będę opiekunem waszej grupy przez całe dwa miesiące. Mam nadzieję, że wszyscy będziemy dobrze się bawić – w mojej głowie rozbrzmiał głos nauczyciela – wychowawcy. Boże, ile on miał lat. Ledwo co chyba skończył studia.

\- Tak, zajebiście – mruknąłem.

\- Czy masz coś do powiedzenia….? – skierował do mnie swoje słowa.

\- Harry - rzuciłem w odpowiedzi.

\- Harry - och, kurwa… Ale on to seksownie mówi. Styles, ogarnij dupę! - spoliczkowałem się mentalnie

~*~

Nasze pierwsze zajęcia były z jakiegoś jebanego rysunku. I to ma mi pomóc? Rysowanie? Serio? Dostałem białą kartkę i naostrzony ołówek. Nie powiem, talent do rysunku miałem. W końcu uczyłem się od samego mistrza - Zayna.  
Na kartce zaczęły pojawiać się pierwsze kreski. Kształty. Nie miałem weny do rysowania czy jakiegokolwiek innego natchnienia. Uniosłem wzrok i ujrzałem Pana Tomlinsona, który siedział na drewnianym stołku i czytał jakąś książkę. 

Oh, tak. To jest to.

\- Dobrze, Kochani! Czas minął! Pokażcie swoje dzieła - usłyszałem jego aksamitny głos.  
Ostatnie poprawki, ostatnie kreski i już. Gotowe. Nie wiem czemu, ale moim obiektem do rysunku był właśnie On. Dlaczego go narysowałem? To przyszło tak nagle. Tak po prostu. Tak spontanicznie. Spojrzałem na niego i…BUM!  
Kiedy Tomlinson podszedł do mnie, żeby obejrzeć mój rysunek, zacząłem się denerwować. 

Tak, ja, ten wielki, nieustraszony Harry Styles, zacząłem się denerwować! Serce zaczęło uderzać ze zdwojoną siłą, a ręce zaczęły się pocić. Boże, opanuj się, mówiłem do siebie w myślach.

\- Bardzo ładny rysunek, Harry.

Do moich uszu dobiegł jego cichy, anielski baryton. Czyli nie ma mi za złe tego, że narysowałem właśnie jego?

Punkt dla mnie. Brawo, Styles…

Skierowałem na niego wzrok i mimowolnie się uśmiechnąłem.

Pierwszy raz poczułem że ktoś docenia moje starania. I o dziwo…, to uczucie mi się spodobało.

 

 

~*~

\- Dobrze, w takim razie dobierzcie się w pary! - oznajmił Pan Tomlinson, notując coś w swoim zeszycie.

Stałem w miejscu i czekałem, aż ktoś do mnie podejdzie i zaproponuje mi wspólną pracę. Na moje szczęście, a może i nieszczęście, było nas w grupie nieparzyście, więc była szansa, że będę sam. Bingo! Wszyscy dobrali się w idealne dwójki. Oznaczało to, że zostałem sam i nie będę musiał brać udziału w tym całym ćwiczeniu.

Dzięki Ci, Boże! 

Odwróciłem się na pięcie, i zacząłem się kierować ku domkom, aż tu nagle do moich uszu dobiegł stanowczy, ale zarazem łagodny głos naszego opiekuna.

\- Hola, hola! Harry, a ty, gdzie się wybierasz? - zapytał mnie Pan Tomlinson, patrząc na mnie spod swoich śmiesznych okularów, które sprawiały, że wyglądał jak poważny, ale za to bardzo seksownie poważny nauczyciel.

Ech, znowu to samo. 

Aż na samą myśl o nim robi mi się ciepło. Na przykład te okulary albo fryzura mówiąca “pieprz mnie tu i teraz”.

\- Ja? Ja idę do swojego apartamentu. A bo co? - odpowiedziałem, unosząc jedną brew ku górze i czekając na odpowiedź Pana „mądralińskiego”.

\- Tobie coś się chyba pomyliło, mój drogi - odparł Tomlinson. - To, że nie masz pary, nie oznacza, że jesteś zwolniony z brania udziału w ćwiczeniu. Zaraz będziesz miał parę. Ze mną – zaakcentował ostatnie słowa.. – zaakcentował ostatnie słowa.

\- Ha! - prychnąłem pod nosem - Może pan powtórzyć? Że niby z panem mam być w parze? W dupie się panu poprzewracało - skomentowałem, nie zwracając uwagi na jego słowa.

\- Nie pyskuj, Styles! - krzyknął zdenerwowany. - Albo się mnie słuchasz, albo dzwonię do twojej matki, żeby Cię stąd zabrała!

\- O niczym innym nie marzę! - odpowiedziałem pewnym tonem - Banda wywłoków… - prychnąłem pod nosem.

\- Sam tego chciałeś. Ali… - skierował się do kobiety stojącej obok niego - zaopiekuj się innymi. Ja idę załatwić TĄ sprawę.

\- Jasne - odpowiedziała szczupła brunetka.

\- Doigrałeś się, Harry… Idziesz ze mną - odparł stanowczo Tomlinson.

Kurwa, czemu w jego ustach, moje imię brzmi tak… tak… tak…

zajebiście…?

~*~

\- Siadaj tu. Zaraz zadzwonię do twojej mamy - oznajmił Tomlinson, rzucając swoje dokumenty, teczki i jakieś zeszyty na biurko.

Usiadłem na fotelu. Opiekun stał do mnie tyłem, więc mogłem podziwiać jego niesamowity tyłek. Jego czerwone rurki wprost idealnie opinały jego jędrne pośladki. Przygryzłem delikatnie swoją wargę, po czym odruchowo wstałem i zacząłem zmierzać w jego kierunku. Kiedy stałem już za nim w dość małej odległości, jedną ręką złapałem go za prawy nadgarstek, a drugą wsunąłem delikatnie pod jego jasny podkoszulek.

\- H-harry? - odwrócił się natychmiast w moją stronę. - Co ty robisz? - wyjąkał cicho, próbując wyrwać swój nadgarstek z ucisku.

\- A może by tak… Może jednak mógłbym zrekompensować moje zachowanie? - szepnąłem do ucha opiekuna i przygryzłem delikatnie jego płatek.

Ciało pana Tomlinsona znacznie się spięło. Ja jedynie cicho się zachichotałem i kontynuowałem swoje poczynania. Zacząłem leniwie składać delikatne pocałunki na jego szyi. Czułem jak powoli się rozluźnia i przechyla głowę, dając mi większe pole do popisu. Delikatnie zassałem jego marmurową skórę i po chwili oderwałem się z cichym mlaśnięciem. Delikatnie opuszkami palców odsunąłem materiał jego koszulki, odkrywając w ten sposób jego ramię i schodząc swoimi ustami coraz niżej. Dłonie powoli wsunąłem pod koszulkę mojego opiekuna i zacząłem pieścić jego tors. Po chwili, kiedy moje usta dotarły do karku Pana Tomlinsona, ostrożnie złapałem za jego koszulkę i w mgnieniu oka zdjąłem ją z ciała mężczyzny. Odwróciłem go do siebie przodem, a kiedy ujrzałem jego umięśnienie, moje serce stanęło, czego efektem było automatyczne przygryzienie wargi. Co jak co, ale muszę przyznać, że ciało, to on miał niezłe. W sumie, gdybym chciał, też bym mógł takie mieć. 

O czym ja znowu myślę?

Kiedy zakończyłem podziwiać klatkę piersiową opiekuna, swój wzrok przeniosłem na jego twarz. Policzki miał lekko zaczerwienione, co dodawało mu niesamowitego uroku; usta wykrzywione w uroczym uśmiechu, a jego niebieskie oczy, wręcz wołały o więcej. Nie czekając ani minuty dłużej, wpiłem się w malinowe usta pana Tomlinsona. Były takie mięciutkie. Takie pełne. Takie perfekcyjne. Poczułem jak jego język przejeżdża po mojej dolnej wardze, próbując wedrzeć się do wnętrza moich ust. Delikatnie rozchyliłem wargi, a kiedy poczułem jego ciepły język na moich podniebieniu, aż zamruczałem z rozkoszy w jego usta, pozwalając aby przejął inicjatywę.

To było zdecydowanie nieodpowiednie… i gorące.

Moje dłonie znalazły się na jego pośladkach. W odpowiedzi otrzymałem mruknięcie i złapanie mojej wagi zębami. Delikatnie go uniosłem, a on oplótł moje biodra nogami. Posadziłem go na biurku, przez co papiery, które tam leżały, znalazły się na ziemi z wielkim hukiem. Nie zaprzestając go całować, przeniosłem swoje dłonie na jego uda. Delikatnie zacząłem przesuwać nimi ku górze. Kciukiem dotykałem wewnętrznej ich części, co skutkowało niekontrolowanymi ruchami ze strony opiekuna. Kiedy już moje rączki znalazły się w odpowiednim miejscu, powoli zacząłem odpinać pasek, który podtrzymywał spodnie na jego biodrach. Pan Tomlinson oderwał swoje wargi od moich, po czym spojrzał swoimi tęczówkami na mnie. W jego oczach tańczyły małe iskierki, a na ustach nadal widniał ten uroczy, cholernie seksowny uśmiech.

\- Kiedy pierwszy raz cię zobaczyłem, wiedziałem, że nie mogę traktować cię tak samo jak innych - odparł cicho, przejeżdżając wierzchem dłoni po moim policzku. - Jest w tobie coś takiego, co mnie do ciebie przyciąga. Coś co nie pozwala mi oderwać od ciebie swoich myśli. Jesteś taki… taki… inny. Dlaczego mi to robisz? Dlaczego każdym spojrzeniem przyprawiasz mnie o ciarki na placach? Dlaczego każdym słowem wywołujesz u mnie szybsze bicie mojego serca? Dlaczego jesteś tak cholernie seksowny, wykonując każdy ruch, czy każdy gest? Co sprawia, że taki drań, jak ty, podnieca mnie do granic moich możliwości i wytrzymałości psychicznych? Co w Tobie jest, że tak mnie intrygujesz? Co nie pozwala mi przerwać tego, co w tej chwili robimy, gdy jest zupełnie zakazane? Jesteś jak uzależnienie. A z tego podobno miałem Cię wyciągnąć. Zamiast tego sam wpakowałem się w to wszystko. Harreh, ty cholernie podniecający dupku, co ty ze mną wyprawiasz?

Kiedy zwrócił się do mnie tym pieszczotliwym zwrotem mojego imienia, automatycznie moje kąciki ust się uniosły. Słowa, które tak swobodnie wypłynęły z jego ust, sprawiły, że w moim sercu rozlało się przyjemne ciepło. Nagle z rozmyśleń wyrwały mnie dreszcze, wywołane dotykiem pana Tomlinsona. Dotarło do mnie po kilku sekundach, że obdarowuje moją szyję delikatnymi pocałunkami. Spomiędzy moich warg wymsknęło się ciche jęknięcie, kiedy zassał moją skórę, robiąc mi w ten sposób malinkę. Kiedy oderwał się od mojej szyi, natychmiast pozbawił mnie górnej części moje garderoby. Lekko złapałem go za ramiona, dając mu w ten sposób znak, żeby się położył. Kiedy spełnił moją prośbę, zacząłem obdarowywać jego klatkę piersiową licznymi pocałunkami. Zacząłem od miejsc wokół jego sutków, a skończyłem na linii jego spodni. Odpiąłem zamek jego czerwonych rurek, ściągając je jednym, szybkim ruchem i rzucając za siebie. Po chwili leżał już pode mną w samych bokserkach. Powoli nachyliłem się nad opiekunem, tak że nasze klatki piersiowe się stykały. Zacząłem powoli poruszać biodrami, przez co nasze, już twardniejące członki się o siebie ocierały. Obserwowałem jak twarz Tomlinsona zmienia się z każdym intymnym dotykiem.

\- Harryyyyyy… błagam. Zrób… zrób to wreszcie - wysapał cicho, wprost w moje usta.

Nie było trzeba mi dwa razy powtarzać. Jestem bystrym chłopcem. Podniosłem się i delikatnie złapałem za gumkę od bokserek opiekuna. Jednym zwinnym ruchem zdjąłem je, a kiedy zobaczyłem to, co Louis chował pod nimi, lubieżnie oblizałem swoje wargi.

\- Chwalił mnie Pan, że mam talent do rysunku. - odparłem cicho, delikatnie pieszcząc główkę jego penisa. - Teraz Pan zobaczy, że moje dłonie umieją o wiele, wiele więcej.

Złapałem całą jego długość w dłoń i zacząłem wykonywać powolne ruchy w górę i w dół. Z ust Tomlinsona wymsknęło się dość głośne jęknięcie. Postanowiłem sprawić mu większą przyjemność. Chwilę później cały jego członek znikał w moich ustach.

\- Och… Kurwa… Boże, jak dobrze… Tak, tak, nie… przestawaj, Harreh – powtarzał Louis, delikatnie wplatając palce w moje loki. Zacząłem powoli poruszać głową, jednocześnie przejeżdżając zębami po jego twardym członku. Po chwili poczułem, jak mocniej zaciska palce w moich lokach, a jego penis lekko drga. Zassałem mocniej jego główkę i Louis natychmiast doszedł, z głośnym krzykiem mojego imienia na wykrzywionych w ekstazie ustach. Połknąłem wszystko, co mi zaoferował, po czym nachyliłem się nad nim i wpiłem się w jego usta.

Kiedy oderwałem się od niego, wyszeptał te dwa słowa, które spowodowały, że moje serce zaczęło bić niezliczoną ilość razy szybciej.

\- Pieprz mnie - warknął Tomlinson, wprost w moje usta.

Jak na rozkaz zdjąłem swoje spodnie wraz z bokserkami, ale najpierw chciałem go jakoś przygotować na przyjęcie mnie. Rozejrzałem się po pokoju i jedyne, co ujrzałem i uznałem za odpowiednie do wykonania tego typu czynności, to pudełko z ołówkami – bingo! Wziąłem dwa z nich i wsunąłem w Louisa. Zareagował cichym jęknięciem. Zacząłem delikatnie poruszać nimi w przód i tył.

\- Harry, błagam… wejdź już we mnie. Pragnę cię… - wysapał cicho, zaciskając dłonie na brzegach biurka.

Spełniłem jego prośbę, a na miejscu ołówków znalazł się mój członek. Powoli się w niego wsunąłem, a gdy wszedłem całą długością, nachyliłem się tak, że znów nasze klatki piersiowe się stykały, a czoła się o siebie opierały.

\- Ostro? - zapytałem, patrząc w jego lazurowe tęczówki.

\- Ostro - potwierdził, delikatnie przegryzając dolna wargę.

Wykonałem pierwszy ruch biodrami, na co on zareagował cichym westchnieniem. Na początku moje pchnięcia były wolne, lecz potem przyspieszyłem i zacząłem go pieprzyć najmocniej jak potrafiłem. W dodatku objął nogami moje biodra, wsuwając mnie jeszcze głębiej. A myślałem, że tak już nie można. Najwidoczniej bardzo się myliłem. 

Oj, bardzo się myliłeś, Styles.

Ciągle patrzyłem mu w oczy. Nasze oddechy się ze sobą łączyły. Muszę przyznać, że był to najlepszy seks w moim życiu. Zacznijmy od tego, że był to mój pierwszy seks z facetem. I stwierdziłem że jest to… fajniejsze, ciekawsze? Hmm… Louis zaczął jęczeć coraz głośniej. Przymknąłem lekko powieki, by móc napajać się dźwiękami wokół nas. Naszymi jękami. Skrzypiącym biurkiem. Muzyką dla mych uszu. Otworzyłem oczy i zobaczyłem, że Louis nadal mi się przygląda. Jego oczy były chyba najpiękniejszym obrazem, jaki kiedykolwiek widziałem. Ten błękit. Te skaczące iskierki. Mógłbym się w nie wpatrywać już do końca życia. Czułem zbliżający się finał. Wykonałem kilka ostatnich pchnięć, po czym obydwoje doszliśmy, krzycząc wprost w swoje usta. Nadal patrząc w jego oczy, próbowałem opanować oddech. Strużki potu spływały po naszych czołach. Obydwoje uśmiechnęliśmy się szeroko. Tak, to była zdecydowanie najlepsza chwila w moim życiu…

~*~

\- To były wspaniałe dwa miesiące, kochani! Dziękuje Wam za miło spędzony czas. Mam nadzieje, że zobaczymy się także w przyszłym roku - odparł głośno Pan Tomlinson.

Dzisiaj ostatni dzień obozu. Nie chciałem wracać. Nie chciałem opuszczać tego miejsca. A przede wszystkim nie chciałem żegnać się z Louisem. Przez te dwa miesiące nie odstępowaliśmy się na krok. Lądowaliśmy w jego czy w moim pokoju i kochaliśmy się namiętnie kilka dobrych godzin, ale były też takie dni, kiedy to po prostu przychodził do mnie i leżeliśmy na nagrzanych kafelkach balkonu, patrząc w gwiazdy.

\- Do widzenia, Harreh - z rozmyślenia wyrwał mnie jego delikatny głos. Podniosłem swój wzrok. W jego oczach widziałem smutek. Z lazurowego błękitu przybrały kolor ciemnego granatu. Nie było w nich tańczących iskierek. Tej radości, kiedy za każdym razem się widzieliśmy. Starałem się nie rozpłakać, ale to było cholernie trudne.

Zakochałem się w nim.

Nadzwyczajnie w świecie go kocham. Pomógł mi nie tylko w wyjściu z nałogu, ale pokazał mi drogę życia i jej aspekty. Potrzebowałem Go. Wtuliłem się w niego najmocniej, jak potrafiłem, a po moich policzkach zaczęły spływać łzy. To boli. Nie chcę go opuszczać. Chcę zostać z Nim. Tutaj. Chcę budzić się przy nim i zasypiać. Chcę go tulić do siebie codziennie. Ale wiem, że on to nie możliwe, że to działa tylko w jedną stronę.

Dlaczego mu tego po prostu nie powiem? To i tak już nie ma żadnego znaczenia.

\- Loueh, ja nie chcę jechać. Chcę zostać. Z tobą - wyszeptałem cicho, zaciskając mocniej dłonie na jego swetrze.

\- Możesz zostać, Harry. W końcu masz osiemnaście lat. Jesteś dorosły – odparł.

Miał rację. Mogłem zostać. Przecież byłem pełnoletni.

\- Twoja mama o wszystkim wie. Więc teraz wystarczy tylko…

\- Tak - przerwałem mu. - Zostanę.

\- Kocham Cię, Mały - szepnął Louis, po czym wpił się w moje usta. Przycisnąłem go do ściany i wsunąłem dłoń w jego bokserki, łapiąc go za pośladki.

\- Też cię kocham, Lou…

Zapowiadania się kolejna, upojna noc w towarzystwie najbliższej mi osoby na Ziemi…


End file.
